


Sometimes the ghosts are better than they seemed

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Other, Spider King Webber, dad wilson au, fight me, im plied death, its just webber thinking to himself, nobody else actually shows up, yes that's what im calling it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: He's grown up now, isn't he Mr. Higgsbury?





	Sometimes the ghosts are better than they seemed

His eyes burned

He's sat in front of a campfire with a stick slowly rolling over it, morsels stabbed onto it to cook them thoroughly while the boy, man, spider, thing sat in the dark. It had been years he would guess since he last saw a person, The said person being Wendy before they all packed up and left. 

Nobody even thought to come and get him or to say anything to him before they left

No goodbye, no apologies, just emptiness and sadness left over by the loneliness of the wilderness. Maybe they found a way out, good for them. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his old family's safety if that were the case.

It wasn't that he hated or blamed them for their departure, after all it was getting too dangerous to be around an actively growing spider, hybrid or not. He had tried to assure them that he wouldn't turn out like the queens that tried to kill them, but what little hope he had of them believing it died along with his adoptive father figure.

Oh god he missed Wilson. He missed his father figure, the man who pulled him free from a fire, the person who fought off pigmen to keep him safe. He missed him terribly, wishing he could wake up one day and hear the clicking and spins of gears and what ever the famed scientist was working on at that moment

The science machine wasn't used ever after his departure, it felt wrong to touch it, to turn it on and risk the chance of destroying the only thing they had left of their used to be leader.

Oh. He's crying. He didn't notice.

His furred arm came up to rub his eyes as he sniffed. "Big spiders don't cry" he told himself, the soft sniffling turning to cries of bottles pain and mourning as the meat burnt through. Whatever, he could feed it to the warriors after he left. 

The sound of clicking gears and vibrations caught the spider's attention though he didn't turn to face it, the metal hand gently clasping his shoulder. "FLESHLING, MY READERS ARE DETECTING HIGH MOISTURE LEVELS." They said, their deep robotic voice a hum to his ears.

He didn't have ears.

He almost forgotten about them, sniffling as he looked back to the rusted machine that held their hand on his shoulder. 

His best friend in a way.

"I'm okay Mx. Wx...just thinking.." he said, turning back to the fire to pull the spit from it. Years ago their robotic companion had come to them, they grew rusted and grew heavier, dead weight on the others so they left them like they left him. The meat was burnt to the crisp, the robot tilting their head slightly. "DO YOU NOT ENJOY THEM COOKED LESS THAN THAT?" They asked, Webber's shoulders shrugging.

Silence carried through the both of them, Webber hated when it was silent. It reminded him all too much of Wickerbottom and Carter's bickering and reading. Though he liked Wickerbottom better, he doubted the old woman would say the same for him.

She made that obvious when she came to their camp.

The silence seemed to stretch before Wx sat themselves down next to Webber in front of the fire, the spider staring at the flickering flame. Though his friend was rusted with years, he did try his best to fix what he could salvage. Wilson would have been proud of him if he saw the handiwork, he was sure of.

"YOU ARE THINKING AGAIN" they said, Webber giving a hum in response. "YOU MISS HIM STILL? I THOUGHT THE GROUP WAS OVER IT" Webber let a bitter laugh escape him.

"They didn't care about him as much as I did" he said, watching as the flames of the fire grew smaller and smaller. His limbs twitched and his eyes blinked, his dark claws gripping the spit as he handed it over to his robotic companion.

They ate it in one bite.

Webber tossed the stick into the fire after that, his body curling to tuck into his knees.

"Mx. Wx...." he asked, gaining his friend's attention once more. "WHAT IS IT FLESHLING" they asked, the nick name growing growing on the spider over the years. "..Can I lay on your lap..?" He asked, his companion staring at him as if they were trying to process the odd request.

They moved their arms away, Webber taking the invitation as he laid his head on his friend's metal limbs. It was uncomfortable, but it reminded him of the good times, times when he didn't have to fight queen after queen, when the others still spoke to him like he were one of them.

Like they were his family.

He started to sob on Wx's legs as he was brought back to the present, his friend gently patting his shoulder as he watched the fire. The tears hurt and stung, but they trusted him, and they knew that he'd fix any more damage that would be done.

It's only fair that they returned it after all.

It wouldn't be fair for Wilson to see his son like this.


End file.
